Perdiéndolo todo
by Yoko Hasagawa
Summary: Por una mala decisión puedes pasar de tenerlo todo a no tener nada. Steve Rogers una vez lo tuvo todo. Un esposo, familia, amigos, un hogar. Ahora lo ha perdido todo. 'No valió la pena'


Mis agradecimientos para mi hermosa beta. Gracias a sus amenzas, pero primero tengo que terminar otro fic que estoy escribiendo, y que también ella me está obligando a actualizarlo.

Es mi primer fic Stony y agradecería sus comentarios y sugerencias.  
Este fic también se encuentra en Wattpad, soy la misma escritora.

Sin más que decir, disfruten.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Perdiéndolo todo**

Después de la Guerra Civil Tony Stark sintió que lo había perdido todo, aquellos a quienes consideraba como hermanos, lo odiaban y lo habían abandonado, mientras que su esposo le había mentido y escogió a otro por sobre él y sus hijos.

Tony trata de seguir adelante y ser un buen padre para sus hijos, Peter y Visón con el apoyo de Rhodey y Happy a su lado, pero no le es fácil. Además de lidiar con la depresión que en ocasiones amenaza con consumirlo, el mundo lo hace responsable por la separación de los Vengadores y por consecuencia dejarlo desprotegido contra los diversos peligros que lo amenazan. Sin mencionar que con la reciente separación del equipo, los miembros restantes se han visto víctimas de ataques cada vez más frecuentes por parte de diferentes enemigos, buscando acabar con los protectores del mundo que aún quedaban.

El multimillonario se encuentra cada vez más angustiado a cada momento, su pequeña familia se encontraba en peligro y no sabía qué hacer para protegerla.

Si bien ni Peter o Visión odian al Capitán, ambos le guardan un gran rencor por haberlos abandonado, además de haberle mentido a su padre. A pesar de que Tony no les contó sobre lo ocurrido en Siberia, no les prohibió o impidió de preguntarle a V.I.E.R.N.E.S. Ambos están furiosos porque casi mata a Tony esa vez.

Al enterarse de lo ocurrido, la familia se reunió para conversar el qué hacer con el asunto de Barnes, acordando todos que él no era el verdadero culpable de la muerte de Howard y Maria, sino Hydra y que todos tratarían de encontrar una forma de ayudar al soldado a deshacerse de cualquier rastro de control mental que quedara en él.

-¿Por qué entonces lo atacaste?

-Eso fue producto de la ira, creo que más bien debí haber golpeado a Rogers

-Trataste de matarlo Tony-dijo Rhodey

-En realidad no, si hubiera querido matarlo, estaría muerto. Yo solo quería lesionar o herir de gravedad.

Sin embargo el tema principal de aquella reunión fue para discutir formas en las cuales protegerse mejor, en el último ataque a la torre Peter había sido herido gravemente y Tony Stark estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuera para conservar a la familia que le queda.

El no perdería a su familia, su todo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en Wakanda los renegados se esconden para evitar ser apresados.

Steve Rogers, mejor conocido como el Capitán América se lamenta de su destino, pues aunque logró salvar a su mejor amigo, perdió a otro, al amor de su vida, a su hijo y a la nueva vida que había creado.

Clint Barton y Scott Lang extrañan a sus familias preguntándose si fue correcta la decisión que tomaron.

Wanda Maximoff, recuerda a su hermano y se lamenta por la pérdida de la nueva familia que tenía, además de añorar a aquel androide del cual se había enamorado.

Una mañana mientras todos desayunaban en la inmensa cocina, T'challa entre corriendo, urgiéndoles a que encendieran el televisor.

Nada más a parecieron las primeras imágenes un silencio total reinó en la habitación y a todos se les hizo un nudo en la garganta al tiempo que no podían apartar la mirada de la pantalla, donde se podían ver los escombros del aquel lugar al que alguna vez llamaron hogar. La torre Stark se encontraba completamente destruida, no quedaba nada reconocible del antes impresionante e icónico edificio.

En la cocina no podía escucharse ruida alguno que no proviniera del aparato y la voz de la reportera informando a los televidentes sobre la serie de eventos ocurridos durante la madrugada que habían arrasado con el edificio. El dolor y el arrepentimiento los iba embargando con cada palabras dicha por la mujer.

-Tenemos noticia de que la explosión que derrumbó la Torre Stark a tempranas horas de la mañana se originó a causa de uno de los recientes ataques por parte de diferentes villanos de los cuales que los antiguos miembros de los Vengadores habían recibido últimamente.

Se confirmó que la explosión fue provocada durante un ataque que comenzó alrededor de medianoche por parte de la organización criminal Hydra mediante el sabotaje del reactor Arc que se encontraba en el edificio. Ataque que de haber sido exitoso, la mitad de Manhattan se encontraría ahora en ruinas.

Estoy segura de que se preguntarán todos porque seguimos aún con vida.

Análisis en la escena han revelado que gran parte de la energía originada durante la explosión fue redirigida, siendo de esta forma la torre el único edificio afectado y salvando así la vida de miles de personas.

Desgraciadamente, esto no fue sin un alto precio. Señoras y señores, lamento mucho informarles que se han encontrados los restos de Visión, Iron Man alias Tony Stark y su hijo Peter Rogers-Stark. Estos fueron hallados entre los escombros que rodeaban donde se encontraba anteriormente el reactor, confirmando que fueron ellos quienes salvaron nuestras vidas. Desafortunadamente por la proximidad a la que se encontraban al momento de la explosión ninguno de ellos sobrevivió y sus cuerpos fueron destruidos casi por completo.

Pido un minuto de silencio en respeto a Tony Stark, Visión y Peter Rogers-Stark, los héroes que dieron sus vidas por salvarnos. Y solo me queda esperar que no puedan escuchar donde sea que se encuentren ahora: gracias por salvarnos, les debemos la vida. Hoy el mundo está de luto.

En los ojos de la mujer podían verse lágrimas que se resistían a caer mientras que en la pantalla aparecían las fotografías y nombres de los tres héroes caídos junto con un mensaje de agradecimiento y un "Descanse en paz" al pie de cada una.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la habitación nadie se atrevía a romper el sepulcral silencio, lágrimas traicioneras corrían por las mejillas de todo los ex-Vengadores mientras que todos trataban de asimilar la horrible noticia que acababan de escuchar.

Una a una las miradas se dirigieron hacia cierto rubio que no podía apartar la vista de los rostros que se mostraban en la pantalla, con una mirada que rebelaba lo que sentía.

'Esto no está pasando. No puede ser cierto'. No podía ser que su familia ya no estuviera en este mundo, no era posible. Tony siempre se las arreglaba para salir de cualquier situación, Peter era tan inteligente como el mayor y apenas tenía 16 años, y Visión era un androide súper poderoso que además contaba con la gema de la mente. 'Ellos están bien, ellos no pueden…'

-¿Steve, estás bien?-pregunto un indeciso Sam Wilson.

-No es cierto- murmuró tan bajo que casi no lo escucharon.

-¿Capitán?-preguntó esta vez el rey.

-¡ES MENTIRA! ¡NO ES CIERTO!

-¡Steve tienes que calmarte!-trató de apaciguarlo el Hombre Hormiga

-¡NO PUEDE SER VERDAD! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDEN DECIR TALES MENTIRAS?!

El rostro del capitán solo mostraba la profunda desesperación que sentía por creer que aquella noticia era falsa, que era solo un truco para hacerles salir y arrestarlos, que si llamaba a aquel teléfono que había mandado junto con una carta volvería a escuchar la voz de su esposo otra vez ¡el teléfono!

Steve se apresuró a sacar del bolsillo el teléfono que cargaba a todos lados esperando una llamada por parte del castaño. Al diablo todas las dudas que había tenido anteriormente, solo quería asegurarse de que la razón de su vida estuvieran bien.

Marcando el único número registrado, esperó escuchar algo que calmara el intenso miedo que crecía dentro de él. Pero solo recibió el tono junto con el mensaje de línea muerta.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Por favor no!-Tony o Peter seguramente habían destruido el teléfono en un ataque de furia, si eso debía ser. Solo tenía que llamarle a V.I.E.R.N.E.S. y ella le explicaría que todo era nada más que una retorcida broma, no importaba que estuviera dándole su ubicación a la AI tenía que saber, tenía que…

-¡Steve ya basta!-dijo Clint al tiempo que le arrancaba el teléfono de las manos. El arquero no podía imaginar los que su amigo estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. Si algo así le hubiera pasado a su esposa e hijos… seguramente moriría de dolor.

-¡NO! ¡Yo se eso es mentira! Tony está bien, Peter está bien, ellos están a salvo lo sé, ellos no pueden…-Steve luchaba por no derrumbarse, mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor su vista se posó en Wanda-Tú puedes decirles ¿cierto? Tú puedes encontrarlos, ¡diles! Dime por favor que ellos no están, no están…

La bruja desvió la mirada incapaz de sostenerla con los suplicantes y desesperanzados ojos azules, sus lágrimas no habían dejado de caer y un sollozo amenazaba con escapar de su garganta, desde que había despertado había buscado la presencia reconfortante del androide y al no encontrarla creyó que este solo estaba bloqueándola, pero nunca pudo haberse imaginado tal tragedia. No podía creer que nuevamente hu8biera perdido un hogar, una familia y al hombre al que amaba como consecuencia de sus acciones.- Lo siento Steve… no puedo. Es como si no existieran, como si hubieran m…-¡NO! Solo no estás tratando con suficiente fuerza, por favor, tienes que…

-Ella no puede hacerlo Capitán Rogers-interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas.

Todos se giraron para ver como la Viuda Negra y Nick Fury entraban a la cocina, siendo este último el que interrumpiera al supersoldado.

-¡Fury, Nat! ¡Gracias a Dios! Por favor díganme que no es verdad, que ellos están bien.

Hawkeye vió como los ojos de la ojos de la espía rusa enrojecían un poco, casi imperceptiblemente al escuchar la súplica.-Tal vez están en el complejo, en la casa de Malibú o la antigua mansión Stark, tenemos que encontrarlos…

-Capitán ellos están muertos-interrumpió nuevamente el exdirector de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-¡Ya basta Fury! ¡Esto no es gracioso!

-Están muertos

-¡NO!-el capitán trató de salir de la cocina, tratando de huir de la terrible realidad que se negaba a aceptar.

Pero Fury lo sujetó con una llave que supersoldado o no, lo detendría lo suficiente, y le hizo verle a los ojos. –Steve, Tony y Peter murieron, y aunque lo niegues nada va a cambiarlo.- dijo soltándolo.

-No-Nadie se movió o pronunció palabra alguna mientras veían a uno de los hombres más fuertes que conocían desmoronarse frente a sus ojos. Lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y no pararon, su cuerpo temblaba notablemente, pequeños sollozos crecieron para convertirse en desgarradores gritos y lamentos, cayó de rodillas, sus piernas incapaces de sostenerlo por más tiempo, Sus puños golpearon el suelo con fuerza hasta hacerse daño una y otra vez, pero no le importaba.

Ya no le importaba, lo había perdido todo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los renegados regresaron al complejo poco después de la muerte de la familia Stark, al parecer al concejo le preocupaba el no tener héroes que protegieran al mundo, los viejos acuerdos habían sido desechados siendo reemplazados por unos nuevos que habían sido creados por Tony y T'challa, unos con lo que los héroes conservaban sus libertades, pero recibían entrenamiento, asistencia y protección por parte del gobierno. Pero aun así nadie estaba realmente feliz por eso. El mundo les culpaba por las muertes ocurridas durante el ataque a la torre Stark.

Hawkeye al volver a casa fue recibido por una cachetada de su esposa, una mirada d odio por parte de Cooper, una llorosa Lila y un Nathaniel quien no sabía quién era él. A Scott no le fue mejor pues su hija Cassie le cerró la puerta en la cara nada más verlo, diciéndole que no quería volver a verlo si iba a volver a irse otra ver. Se sumaba el rencor que los niños les tenían por haber perdido a su tío Tony, quién había protegido a sus familias de los políticos y la milicia mientras ellos eran fugitivos.

Wanda no salía de la habitación que le había sido asignada, arrepintiéndose de haber traicionado a las personas que le habían dado un nuevo hogar, perdiéndolas y al hombre que había encontrado algo bueno en ella, algo digno de amar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Steve Rogers, enfundado en un traje negro parado en la orilla del techo del complejo veía en dirección en donde antes se encontraba la torre, pretendiendo que las gotas que escurrían por su cara solo era la lluvia que caía a su alrededor, mientras sujetaba una arrugada fotografía en una de sus manos.

Hoy había sido el funeral de la familia Stark, y el clima parecía llorar sus muertes con el resto del mundo. Alrededor del globo la gente vio la transmisión de la ceremonia a través de la televisión y el internet, diversos monumentos se levantaban en honor de los héroes más fuertes del planeta, y millones de personas lloraban por sus muertes.

El capitán junto con el resto del equipo habían asistido al lugar del entierro solo para ser recibidos por un a enfadada muchedumbre. Cientos de empleados de Industrias Starkm diferentes científicos, miembros del ejército, junto con Pepper Potts, el coronel Rhodes y Happy Hogan los fulminaron con la mirada durante toda la ceremonia, sin atreverse a confrontarlos por respeto a los difuntos, una vez que el discurso terminó y los ataúdes descendieron, miles de flores de todos colores fueron arrojadas sobre ellos, en un intento de transmitir algo de la tristeza que dejaba su partida.

Una vez la ceremonia concluyó Virginia Potts caminó en dirección a ellos, deteniéndose justo en frente del supersoldado quien no se atrevió a verle a los ojos.

¡SMACK!

Una cachetada resonó por el silencioso panteón

-¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?! ¡Ninguno de ustedes tiene razón de estar aquí!-dijo mirándolos con furia

-Solo…solo queríamos despedirnos…decirles que…-comenzó Sam.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué lo lamentan?! O tal vez vienen a bailar sobre sus tumbas, a celebrar que Hydra término lo que ustedes empezaron-intervino el guardaespaldas.

-¡No!-trató de defenderse el arquero-Esto no es lo que queríamos, nosotros solo…

-Será mejor que se vayan, no son bienvenidos aquí.-interrumpió Rhodey su voz y rostro no mostraban expresión alguna, pero sus ojos mostraban en odio que sentía por sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

-No se suponía que terminara así-susurró débilmente Steve.

-No olvide Capitán que esto no es más que consecuencia de las decisiones que tomaron, si esto terminó de esta manera ustedes son los culpables de esto.-Y con esto el coronel se giró dándoles la espalda alejándose del lugar. Dirigiéndoles una última mirada llena rencor Pepper y Happy se volvieron para seguirlo.

Una vez que los tres desaparecieron de la vista, la enfadada muchedumbre comenzó a lanzarles insultos y comentarios despectivos, obligándoles a abandonar el lugar sin darles la oportunidad de acercarse a las tumbas para presentar sus respetos y suplicar por un poco de perdón.

-Aún si saltas no cambiará nada-escuchó tras de sí el rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Girándose para ver a Fury de pies tras de él bajo un paraguas y observándolo con ¿odio?

-¿Qué?

-Si de alguna manera con tu muerte pudiera regresarlos créame capitán que no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación ahora.-Acercándose hasta quedar a solo un metro del soldado no pudo evitar mirarlo con desprecio al recordar todo el sufrimiento que le hizo pasar a su ahijado y a los hijos de este-Sé que les mentiste y por qué los abandonaste. Sé cómo los traicionaste y al hombre que todos creíamos que eras. Y a pesar de todo, hasta el último día ellos te amaron. Si eres una mínima parte del hombre que ellos querían y realmente llegaste a amarlos como ellos a ti no saltarás. No lo harás porque tu muerte no saldará la de ellos.-Dijo alejándose y volviendo a entrar al edificio.

El rubio le siguió unos minutos después sin dejar de pensar en lo dicho por el espía. Las palabras de Fury realmente le habían llegado, tenía razón. Aunque saltará en no se encontraría nuevamente con ellos, no lo merecía, el merecía vivir. Vivir sufriendo su pérdida cada día, extrañándoles, recordando las cientos de preguntas de Visión sobre el comportamiento humano, la deslumbrante de Peter cuando hablaba sobre química que para él no tenía sentido, los hermosos ojos miel de Tony que brillaban cada vez sus miradas se cruzaban, sentir sus brazos rodeándoles con amor, sus suaves labios besándole. El merecía vivir sufriendo y tal vez, algún día, volvería a verlos otra vez.

Observando la arrugada fotografía, dentro de la habitación que ya no compartiría jamás con el amor de su vida, pensando en cómo de haberlo tenido todo ahora lo había perdido, un pensamiento cruzó su mente y la del resto de los habitantes del complejo. 'No valió la pena'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sentado en el balcón de una casa en Sicilia, Italia, un hombre contemplaba el hermoso mar azul que le recordaba tanto a los ojos del hombre que amaba.

-¿Estás bien? Has estado muy callado hoy y eso no es muy normal en ti.-Preguntó otro hombre más joven sentándose en la silla a su lado.

-Creí haber cerrado la puerta- dijo sin apartar la vista del paisaje.

-Lo hiciste. ¿Y?

-Solo pienso, es lo que hago. No te preocupes-respondió sonriendo ligeramente.

-¿Te arrepientes?-preguntó un adolescente con rasgos muy similares al mayor de ambos sentándose en el suelo entre ambas sillas.

Suspirando el primer hombre desvió la mirada y la dirigió a ellos- Solo sean discretos, no habrá valido la pena si nos descubren porque alguien los ve. Y no, no me arrepiento. Mi prioridad número uno es y siempre será mantenerlos a salvo. Los amo a ambos.

-Y nosotros a ti papá –respondieron los otros mientras se acercaban al mayor quien se levantó para abrazar a sus hijos quienes le devolvieron la caricia.

Mientras miraban hacia aquel hermoso océano y pensaban en lo que el futuro les aguardaba y en cómo a pesar de las adversidades aún no lo habían perdido todo, el mismo pensamiento cruzó las mentes de Antoine, Vittorio y Pedro Stacatto. 'Este es el comienzo de una nueva vida'


End file.
